


Close Enough For Comfort

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, closet shenanigans, eggsy's such a tart in this one i couldn't stop myself, okay so its rated teen because its not quite enough to be higher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: They just needed to find Merlin, and then this whole mess could be sorted out. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. *technically this is part two and you should read part one to be able to understand... you know... context, but if you just want some good old-fashioned necking in closets like horny teenagers then here you go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, I simply orchestrated the circumstances.

Their first task was to find Merlin. Eggsy figured that it shouldn’t be too hard, considering the man was always in his office (he had, maybe, possibly, memorized the recruit training schedule so he knew when he could see Harry. Accidentally, of course. Definitely not on purpose. So he knew when Merlin would be hiding away in his cave). What he had failed to remember, distracted as he was by Harry’s apparent preexisting interest in him, was that there were other people out there who would very much like to strip him down and pin him to a bed.

He took point with Harry close behind him. The man’s reasoning was that the last thing he wanted was to lose him at the hands of their affected coworkers without his knowledge, and so it would be better to have his back protected. Eggsy hadn’t believed this for a minute, but let it go - he liked being able to feel the lingering heat that rolled off Harry in their proximity.

“It’s far too quiet, Haz.” He said, peeking around a corner before motioning to Harry and moving forward. “Where do you think they all went?” He could almost hear Harry’s shrug.

“I’m sure I don’t know, but I’m definitely not going to question it.” As though fate had it in for them, as soon as the words were out of Harry’s mouth they could hear voices coming from down the hall. Thinking quickly, Harry used the thumb scanner on the supply closet door (Eggsy thought there were far too many of those hanging about, considering he never actually saw any cleaning staff) and shoved him inside, following after him and closing the door without so much as a click. In the dim light, Eggsy could see Harry out a finger to his lips, and he nodded.

The voices coming down the hallway got louder, until they stopped close to the door and ceased to move away. Eggsy tried not to groan; they were going to be stuck in this tiny closet for the time being. And speaking of tiny…

In the cramped space, Eggsy was far closer to Harry than he had been in a long while, save perhaps a handful of minutes ago when he had pulled him out of the closet. Eggsy could feel the other man’s breath puff out somewhere just above his ear, and tried not to think about all the times he had imagined feeling it. A shiver ran down his spine, and Eggsy shuddered outwardly.

“Are you alright?” Harry whispered, concern coming through even in the quiet. The other man shifted around to give them both a bit of breathing space, though it ended up with one of Harry’s knees between his things and his arm high on the wall past his head.

“Yeah, I’m,” he swallowed thickly. “I’m good.” He shifted his hips to try and take weight off of his leg before it fell asleep, and in the process brushed against Harry. The other man sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Eggsy bit down on his lip. “Sorry, sorry. There just isn’t a whole lot of space.”

“It’s not your fault, darling. It seems that I’ve become so adept at hiding how I feel that I’ve quite forgotten the current situation caused physical side effects as well.” Eggsy looked up at him.

“If you wanted, I could -” Harry lifted his other hand to place a finger over his mouth.

“No. Absolutely not. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” He narrowed his eyes. Was it possible that Harry had misunderstood what he was going to ask earlier? That he had thought Eggsy was going to ask something different, or ask what he wanted but not for the right reasons? Two could play that game.

“Of course, Harry. You’re right, as usual.” Eggsy paused, trying to gauge Harry’s reaction. “It definitely wouldn’t be fair to the man I’m hopelessly in love with, not at all. He wouldn’t think it right, for me to engage in any sort of conduct with someone other than himself, unless the circumstances absolutely called for it. And I wouldn’t think it right either, it would eat at me until I told him, and it would break his heart if I had done it.”

“This man sounds very kind, Eggsy. I’m glad you’ve found someone so deserving of your love.” Harry sounded upset, though he was trying to hide it.

“Oh yeah, he’s a real great bloke. Tall and handsome, and strong too. I know he believes in me, even when maybe I don’t believe in myself. Little bit older than me - more than a little, I suppose - but you see a lot of that after, after what happened.” Eggsy bit his lip again as they were both thrust into memories of V-Day. Tracing a hand down the scarring on the side of Harry’s face, he pulled him out of his reverie. “Wants to do anything to help me, even at his own expense.”

“Well he sounds like a regular knight in shining armour.” Harry sounded hurt, but he made no move to pull out of Eggsy’s touch.

“Not a knight, naw, not at all.” Eggsy smiled, and he could see Harry’s brow scrunch. “More like a king. And a bloody good one, if I do say so.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “It’s you, Harry. It’s been you for over a year.”

“Oh.” He said softly, hardly a word at all.

“Yeah, _ ‘oh’ _ , you ninny. Now are you gonna kiss me or not?” Harry looked hesitant. “Harry, I want you to kiss me. Please?”

Harry moved slowly, and Eggsy pressed himself into the wall to give him space. One of his legs ended up hitched around Harry’s hip as the man bent down to whisper feather-light kisses across his Adam’s apple and up his jaw before finally - finally - kissing him soundly. Harry rested his forehead against his for a moment, breathing him in, before pulling away. The looked at each other, wide-eyed, and Eggsy yanked him down by his tie to kiss him again, harder this time. He buried a hand in Harry’s hair as the man hitched his leg up higher, pressed in closer, and spent all his attention on the expanse of skin between his ear and collar. He would probably have at least one hickey by the time this was over. Eggsy rolled in the thought as he felt Harry’s hand creep higher on his thigh and something in his gut began to coil. His hips rocked forward involuntarily, and his head rolled back to rest on the wall.

“Harry, I, please, just,” he panted. It was too close to a dream he had once had, and between that and the feel of Harry’s large, warm hands on him he was rock hard. Harry kissed him again, but made no other move.

“Hush darling,” he said, giving him one last kiss before pulling back. “I promise I’ll take excellent care of you, but after we get this sorted out. And not in a closet, honestly, its  _ crude _ .” Eggsy scowled, leg still cocked around Harry’s waist and using it to pull the man forward again.

“You were up for it a minute ago,” he said, canting his hips forward and smirking. “Still up for it now, actually.”

“I think we can both agree that I do, very much, want to spread you out on my bed, at my flat, and have my way wicked with you, you insatiable, delectable, creature.” One of his hands gave Eggsy’s thigh a firm squeeze before maneuvering it so he could set his foot back on the floor. “However, no matter how enticing I find our current situation, we are still at work, and we still have to get this fixed so that our coworkers can go back to normal.”

Right, that.

Eggsy sighed and dragged a hand down Harry’s chest before kissing him quickly again, and then shuffled so the other man could open the door - beyond which was now silent, though for how long they couldn’t have known.


End file.
